A typical electronic cigarette includes a housing, a liquid chamber defined in the housing, and a replaceable atomizing unit. The atomizing unit is configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for absorbing tobacco liquid from the liquid chamber, and generating aerosol. The replaceable atomizing unit includes a liquid conducting body for absorbing tobacco liquid, a heating element, a holder, and a press fit element. The press fit element is coupled with the holder to fix the liquid conducting body.
Generally, the liquid conducting body is a glass fiber core or a ceramic rod, and the holder and the press fit element are made of metal. However, when the liquid conducting body is a ceramic rod, the ceramic rod may be crushed during assembling process.
What is needed, therefore, is a replaceable atomizing unit, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.